Menáge
by Shisha Hale-Black
Summary: Cuando los hermanos Cullen encuentran con una herida Bella a un lado de la carretera,la llevan a su casa para cuidarla.Pronto descubriran que ella es "la indicada",haran cualquier cosa para protegerla y por supuesto nunca la dejaran ir J/E/B/E.No incesto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Es asi señoras y señores, Twilight enterito es propiedad de S. Meyer y no hay nada que hacer..

_Qiero aclarar que esta es una historia de la grandiosa She isn´t here y qiero agradecerle por dejar que la traduzca para que todos podamos disfrutarla. Gracias!_

Ahora si, espero qe les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mi. Saludos!

* * *

><p>Ménage<p>

Capítulo 1 - Cullen 101

Los Cullen eran un extraño trío de hermanos. Vivían juntos, incluso en la universidad donde habían alquilado una casa juntos. Comían juntos, viajaban juntos, iban a casi todas partes juntos. Nunca hubo un momento en que no estuvieran cerca. Y, a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades, sus costumbres eran las mismas. Su madre solía decir que eran perfectos. Casi demasiado perfectos. Las jóvenes que tuvieron la desgracia de enamorarse de ellos pronto supieron lo que era ser rechazado por un hermano Cullen. Pasó varias veces, quizás hasta demasiadas. Ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con su madre en su llamada "perfección", pero, como dirían algunos, las mamás siempre saben más.

En cuanto a su aspecto, nadie adivinaría que eran hermanos. Salvo por el hecho de que todos eran guapísimos. En la mayoría de aspectos, sin embargo, no tenían similitud.

Jasper era el mayor, tenia veintiséis años. Enseñaba historia en la secundaria local. Sus ojos eran azules como los de su padre, era rubio como él, y también había heredado su mandíbula fuerte y su cuerpo delgado pero bien trabajado. Era un gran cocinero, al igual que su madre, odiaba el fútbol, pero amaba el béisbol, y prefería los gatos antes que a los perros. Tenía una extraña obsesión con la Guerra Civil y la lectura – siempre y cuando no fuera ficticia -

Edward era el hijo del medio. A los veinticinco años, era un prodigio en el piano y enseñaba - aunque a regañadientes - en la secundaria. Él odiaba a la mayoría de los niños a quienes enseñaba. Lo que realmente quería era ser músico de tiempo completo, tal vez unirse a una orquesta o componer.

Sus hermanos a veces se burlaban de él por su amor por el piano, calificando al instrumento de "femenino" y preguntándole si ocultaba su verdadera sexualidad. Ellos nunca admitirían lo mucho que disfrutaban su música.

A diferencia de Jasper, Edward había heredado los ojos verdes de su madre y su pelo color bronce. Él odiaba cocinar, y solía hacer un berrinche cada vez que su madre le pedía ayuda con la cocina. No tenía mucho interés por los deportes, pero le gustaba jugar al béisbol con sus hermanos. Se había graduado temprano de la escuela y había comenzado la universidad el mismo año de Jasper. Nadie podría decir que los Cullen no eran una familia inteligente.

Emmett era el más joven, tenia casi veinticuatro años. También el más grande, tanto en altura como en volumen. Nadie sabía de dónde había sacado su cuerpo musculoso, ya que su madre era baja y delgada y su padre alto y delgado también. Tenía el pelo rizado y los ojos marrones al igual que su abuelo Platt. Era un cocinero terrible, para disgusto de Esme – su madre -. El hombre casi había quemado la cocina tratando de hacer huevos fritos. Después de lo cual Esme nunca lo dejo acercarse a una sartén nuevamente.

Emmett era sin duda el amante de los deportes. En la escuela había estado en el equipo de fútbol y en el de atletismo. De los tres hermanos, no era el más inteligente académicamente, pero también sacaba muy buenas notas. Por extraño que parezca, se destacaba en ciencias, lo que más tarde lo llevó a enseñar química... en la secundaria local.

Nadie comprendía como tres hermanos podían enseñar en la misma escuela, al mismo tiempo y siendo tan jóvenes. Pero era una tortura – y un deleite – tenerlos como profesores, ya que esto conllevaba falta de atención y grandes charcos de baba entre el alumnado. Bueno, al menos de las chicas.

Hoy todos se sentían aliviados de volver a casa después del arduo día de trabajo, incluso más que los viernes. Por lo general los viernes se celebraba el final de la semana yendo al cine o a un restaurante ostentoso que Jasper elegía - él era el gran gourmet y el experto en todo lo relativo a la cocina-

Esta vez decidieron ir a uno llamado Temple. Jasper comento que allí se servían los mejores platos vegetarianos del lugar y el se moría por probarlos y por supuesto Emmet no opuso ninguna resistencia. El solo quería comer.

- Vamos hermano! Llevo más de tres horas sin comer nada, apreta el acelerador!

Jasper y Edward gruñeron. El hombre no podía estar mas de una hora sin comer o que?

- Cállate Emmet! - gruño Edward. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza - Hoy ha sido horrible..

- ¿Estás bien, Eddie? - pregunto Emmett, cayendo en la parte posterior del camión de Jasper y dando la vuelta desde el asiento del acompañante para mirarlo.

- ¡No!

- Esta bien hermanito! Que te sucede? - Emmett se rió entre dientes. Jasper se metió en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor.

- Esas niñas en mi clase de música me estaban acosando - murmuro Edward avergonzado.

Jasper y Emmett levantaron sus cejas. - Acoso? Intentan seducirte acaso? – pregunto Jasper, tratando de mantener su voz libre de emociones.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Emmett se reía detrás de él.

- Déjame adivinar… Tanya… Blanca… Jessica… Lauren... mmm... y Kate. -

- Sí - . Jasper sonrió. Sabía que tenía razón.

- OH, hombre, a mi me buscan también! - grito Emmett. - Pero yo les doy mi – Frunció el ceño - y se alejan! -

- Yo también - Jasper - Quiero decir que también me sucede a mí, todo menos la parte de fruncir el ceño de Emmet -

- Dios, ¿cómo lidian con eso? Simplemente no puedo hacer que entiendan que NO ME INTERESAN! No importa lo que haga, siguen con su coqueteo y usando esa… ropa si así se le puede llamar a lo que usan. Parecen zorras. Me siento asqueado cada vez que entro en la habitación. Y una de ellas me tomo una foto con su teléfono! – Edward se estremeció.

Emmett le dio una palmada en el hombro - Hombre, ¿has visto a nuestro sitio de fans? Es muy inquietante. Creo que está lleno ninfomanas -

- ¿Qué sitio de fans?-

- Sí, no había oído de eso, tampoco. Un sitio de fans para... nosotros? – dijo Jasper.

-Sí. Yo mismo lo busque en Google. La gente puede votar por quien creen que es el mejor de nosotros. Estoy a la cabeza. "Emmett chasqueó, orgulloso de su logro.

-Sí, claro. - Jasper soltó un bufido.

- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto e ir a comer? – preguntó Edward, molesto.

- ¡Sí! Comida! ¿Ya llegamos? - Emmett les estaba proporcionando un gran dolor de cabeza ¿Cómo es que nada le molestaba?

- Casi nada, y para que sepas te toca pagar.. – siseo Jasper haciendo a Emmet resoplar.

Ya era tarde cuando salieron del restaurante. Jasper miraba hacia adelante atento al camino, manteniendo un ojo agudo para los ciervos que podrían cruzarse. El suyo era el único vehículo en la carretera.

- Esa camarera estaba coqueteando contigo, Jas – se carcajeo Emmett. Le gustaba discutir sobre las mujeres que se babeaban por ellos, a pesar de ignorarlas por completo. Le resultaba divertido a diferencia de sus hermanos.

- Lo sé. Ella me deslizó su número en una servilleta. La tire en la basura -

- Frío, hombre, frío -

De repente, una figura delante llamó la atención de Jasper. Era algo a un lado de la carretera que permanecía quieto. Era un animal? Disminuyó la velocidad.

- Ustedes ven eso? -

Los tres se asomaron mientras que Jasper se estacionaba a pocos metros. Vieron una mata de pelo largo y oscuro y un cuerpo enrollado. Era una mujer!

- ¡Mierda! – grito Jasper y corrió hacia ella, seguido rápidamente por Edward y Emmett.

Volteo a la pobre criatura sobre su espalda. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la piel muy pálida. – Mierda! ¿Está muerta? -

Había sangre en su pecho.

- Póngala en el coche. Tenemos que llevarla al hospital. - dijo Edward.

Jasper le quito el pelo de la cara. Se quedó sin aliento. Era hermosa y joven, también, señaló. Tal vez fuera a su escuela. La sostuvo cuidadosamente en sus brazos mientras ella yacía inerte.

Edward cogió las llaves. - ¿Está viva? -

- Sí, pero está herida. Tenemos que darnos prisa -

Emmett abrió la puerta, se inclinó para echar un vistazo a la chica. "Maldita sea ...-murmuró," Ella es encantadora ... " Emmett ciertamente nunca había utilizado esa palabra para describir a una mujer antes.

Edward se encontraba ausente, calculaba en su cabeza el tiempo que tardarían en llegar al hospital. Debía llamar a su padre, pensó.

Los pensamientos corrían a través de cada una de sus cabezas. Era difícil no entrar en pánico. El tiempo era esencial. - ¿Qué pasó con esta chica? -

Un gemido los sobresaltó. La joven se había despertado. Sus párpados se abrieron, revelando oscuros ojos marrones. Intentó hablar, pero Jasper la hizo callar.

- Está bien, querida. Vamos a llevarte al hospital. Todo va a estar bien."

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella trató débilmente apoyándose. -No... No hay hospital, por favor. "

Los hermanos Cullen se miraron, confundidos.

Luego se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Bueno, que opinan? quien sera y que le habrá pasado a la chica?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Esta saga es de la genial S. Meyer y no mia (lamentablemente).

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2 - Toda violeta<em>

Jasper con cuidado la depositó en su cama. No quería asustarla, pero tenía que estar cómodo para evaluar sus lesiones.

Edward se había ido a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios al el garaje y Emmett buscaba toallas y agua.

Jasper miró a la joven. Sentía un aleteo en el estómago que no había sentido antes. Era inexplicable. Pero, ¿era posible que ella fuera... _ella_? Él se sacudió esos pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento para pensar en el romance. Ella debía ser atendida.

La sangre empapaba el frente de su camiseta. Tal vez deberían haberla llevado a un hospital. Ella podría morir...

Él comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa, rompiéndola sin notarlo. Edward volvió en ese momento.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

"Tengo que ver donde está herida." Jasper respondió, concentrándose en cada botón. Se sintió excitado e intento por todos lo medios calmarse. Incluso si ella era quien pensaba que era, era un error sentirse así... cuando la pobre muchacha estaba sangrando e inconsciente.

La mirada de Edward, sin embargo, le dijo que su hermano estaba en una situación similar. No había ninguna duda al respecto, entonces. Él sólo tendría que ver cómo reaccionaba Emmett, pero estaba seguro de que tenía razón.

Emmett estalló llego justo cuando terminaban de desvestirla con un cubo lleno de agua en una mano y una pequeña pila de toallas aprisionado bajo el otro brazo. Él se detuvo en seco al ver la belleza bañada en sangre.

- Mierda -. Murmuró, con los ojos vidriosos. Sacudiendo la cabeza y colocando el cubo y las toallas junto a él. Hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar el cuerpo inerte.

Sí, Jasper estaba en lo cierto.

La sangre se escurría por su estómago, pero la herida se encontraba de alrededor de la clavícula. Cada uno agarró una toalla, sumergiéndola en agua y limpiando con cautela la sangre y la suciedad.

- Oh mi dios - El aliento de Edward quedo atrapado en su garganta mientras revelaba su piel. Estaba furioso, no, furioso, preocupado, enfermo, y petrificado de la mujer que cuidaba. Las expresiones de sus hermanos eran iguales o peores. Ellos estaban enojados.

Había contusiones a lo largo de su cuerpo. Marcas violetas y marrones adornado casi cada centímetro de su piel pálida. Y algunos de ellos no eran nuevos. Ella incluso tenía un ojo negro. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes?

Alguien la había lastimado. Golpeado, y dios sabe qué más. Se estremeció al pensar que ella podía haber sido violada... Seria lamentable. Acabarían con el hijo de puta que lo había hecho. No, había que torturarlo primero. Pero nada podía expiar el daño hecho a esta chica. Si no la hubiesen encontrado, podría haber muerto. Nunca podrían perdonar eso.

La herida estaba justo encima de su pecho izquierdo, curvada hacia arriba de la clavícula, llegando a su garganta. Era un corte superficial, para su alivio, y la hemorragia había cesado. Su respiración estaba alterada aún, y era obvio que estaba agotada y parecía también desnutrida. Sus costillas, además de estar golpeadas, sobresalían. Ella se encontraba insalubre y con bajo peso, pero eso pronto se remediaría. Se harían cargo de ella, y nadie le haría daño otra vez. Y que Dios ayude al hijo de puta enfermo ya que no podría escapar a su ira.

Después de que estaba lo suficientemente limpia y vendada, a los hermanos la dejaron sola en el dormitorio y se dirigieron a la cocina para hablar.

- Lo sienten, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Jasper. Él había querido hablar de esto con ellos desde que sintió el primer indicio de ello.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, dejándolo mas despeinado que de costumbre. -Definitivamente. Es como estar bajo un hechizo. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Es ella. Lo sé.- Sacudió la cabeza, formando una amplia sonrisa en los labios. - No lo puedo creer. No pensé que esto iba a suceder. -

Emmett asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, estoy totalmente seguro de lo que siento, también. ¿Era yo el único cuya polla cobró vida propia? Me sentí como un pervertido. Quiero decir, no es como si yo quisiera tenerla en ese mismo momento. Pero si ella no estuviera en esa condición… - Dejó escapar un largo silbido de aire. -

- Muy elocuente, Em. - Jasper soltó un bufido. - Pero, sí, tuve la misma reacción. Es ella. Sin lugar a dudas. No puedo creer que la encontráramos.-

- ¿Crees que le gustemos? Sé que _yo_ le gustare, pero ¿le gustaremos los tres? – pregunto Emmett.

Edward rodó sus ojos. - Todos estamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no ella? Supongo que no es exactamente normal, pero si la amamos, como se supone que debemos, ella nos amara como se suponía. No hay realmente ninguna otra forma. Ya está hecho. -

Jasper suspiró. -Estoy de acuerdo. Ella es única. Ella es nuestra alma gemela. No hay nada más que decir. Ahora, ¿qué pasa con ese hijo de puta que le hizo esto? -

- Yo me encargo de eso. - dijo Emmett haciendo crujir los nudillos.

- Una vez que se despierte y nos lo cuente todo -, agregó Edward, "Y no voy a quedarme aquí. Estamos todos en esto. Nadie le hace daño a nuestra mujer y sale con la suya."

Se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto, cada uno pensando acerca de lo trascendental que la noche había sido. Habían encontrado a su ángel, su maltratado ángel, que era únicamente para ellos. Ahora, aquí estaba en su casa, y ni siquiera sabían su nombre. Ciertamente no era un escenario ideal. La pequeña esperanza de encontrar a su alma gemela no incluía que su ser se encontrara herido de alguna manera. Debería haber sido fácil. Ellos así lo esperaban, que todo fuera realmente a su antojo, que ella simplemente entrara en sus vidas, sin problemas, y que fueran juntos sus felices para siempre.

Ya casi la habían perdido.

¿Quien querría hacer daño a un ángel? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se manchara con su sangre y pudiera vivir con el mismo?

Los hermanos Cullen habían adquirido un carácter de protección desde el momento en que pusieron sus ojos en ella, por no mencionar una posesividad feroz. Era un rasgo peligroso, lo sabían, pero no podían controlarlo.

_Ella_ era de _ellos_.

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, y se encontró rodeada por la oscuridad. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y de repente estaba conciente de cada nervio de su cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿No había escapado ya? NO... no. ¡Oh, no, él la encontró! Ella estaba de nuevo _allí_ y atrapada. Todo ese esfuerzo para salvarse sólo para ser arrastrada de nuevo a su propio infierno. ¡Todo para nada! Quería llorar, pero sus ojos estaban heridos por los golpes que recibidos. Seguramente había sido demasiado fácil capturarla. Ella se sorprendió de que habia escapado por la puerta para empezar.

Ahora iba a sufrir diez veces más. Un día, ella lo sabía, iba a pagar el precio final.

Ella trató de concentrarse y le molesto la falta de claridad de su mente. Debía haber estado mucho tiempo inconsciente. Probablemente, sabría el resto sólo en un rato. Rara vez la había dejado en paz.

¿Estaba aquí?

Se oyó un ruido procedente de fuera de la sala. Voces. Mierda. ¿Cuántos eran?

El pánico comenzó a trepar por su garganta. Debería estar acostumbrada a esto, pero no, estaba asustada hasta los huesos, no importaba lo bien que se escondía en ocasiones. Y siempre la encontraría.

Necesitaba salir de allí. Si sólo lograra que su cuerpo se moviera. Un gemido escapó cuando intentó bajar sus piernas de la cama. Estaba tan dañada! Trató de estar tranquila, tranquila, lógica y valiente, pero el sentido común le dijo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escape.

Paso a Paso se acercaban por el pasillo. Múltiples pasos. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Su mente estaba a toda marcha.

De repente se abrió la puerta y antes de que se diera cuenta la luz estaba encendida.

Dios mío! ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Nuevos matones?

- Amor, estás despierta. – dijo uno de ellos, que venía hacia ella. Tenía el pelo muy extraño y ella estaba segura de que no lo había visto antes. Retrocedió hasta la que su espalda chocara contra la cabecera de la cama a medida que el avanzaba, seguido de otros dos hombres corpulentos. Ella comenzó a hiperventilar.

Y se acercaban. Tres pares de ojos sobre ella, tres hombres grandes iban tras _ella_.

No, no, no, no, iban a hacerle daño!. Ella quería desesperadamente hablar, decirles que se fueran, que se alejaran de ella. Pero de su garganta herida no salía nada.

Edward llego a la cama y se sentó junto a ella, se acerco y la acuno, colocando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y envolviendo sus brazos su alrededor mientras acariciaba su pelo. Se _supone que_ seria reconfortante. - Amor, ¿qué pasa? Estás bien ahora. Nadie va a hacerte daño. Estamos aquí, cariño -, la besó en la frente, pero sólo parecía empeorar las cosas, - Amor, cálmate. Estas segura -.

Jasper se sentó del otro lado de ella, frotando su espalda. Emmett se colocó delante de ella, y con cuidado, puso una mano en su pierna. -Bebé? Míranos, bebé.- Ella estaba llorando en ese momento, y ninguno de ellos entendía por qué.

-Cariño, cálmate. Estamos aquí ahora.- la arrullo Jasper. -¿Me recuerdas? De antes? Soy yo, y tú estás a salvo. Todos estamos aquí para protegerte. - Quiso a besarla en la mejilla, pero se encontró rechazado.

-¡No!- finalmente consiguió su voz de nuevo, empujándolo débilmente. -¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Dónde estoy?-

Jasper frunció el ceño. –En casa, cariño.-

-Esta no es mi casa!- Gritó, ahogándose en sus propios sollozos. -No es mi hogar. Yo no te conozco. No sé lo que me has hecho. ¿Y qué demonios estoy usando?- Ella se había dado cuenta finalmente de que sus ropas habían desaparecido, y habían sido sustituidas por una camisa de gran tamaño, a cuadros abotonada. No llevaba ropa interior ahora, tampoco. Eran un grupo de pervertidos.

-Tu ropa estaba en ruinas, amor.- Edward habló. -Te he puesto mi camisa. He intentado no mirar, sin embargo.-

Pero era difícil hacerla entrar en razón ahora. Todos lo entendieron, a pesar de la terrible situación. Ella estaba histérica y no sabía qué hacer, pero sus malditas pollas tenían muchas ideas.

Honestamente no tenía control sobre si mismos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Edward gruñó, tratando de ignorar el latido en sus pantalones.

Ella no contestó.

-Bueno,- dijo Jasper, -si no nos dices, vamos a tener que llamarte Ángel. Esta bien Ángel? cálmate. No vamos a hacerte daño. JAMAS.-

-Por favor, no me toques.- Ella pidió en un susurro. Inmediatamente retiraron sus manos y las llevaron lejos de ella. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era espacio. Tal vez los vería en realidad, si simplemente la dejaban tranquila. La niña estaba traumatizada, después de todo.

-Yo deseo... tomar una ducha. Podría?- Parecía tan pequeña. Les rompió el corazón.

-Por supuesto.- Los tres respondieron.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta. -El cuarto de baño esta en el pasillo. Te mostraré.- _Tal vez podría unirse, también._

Luchó por levantarse de la cama, pero negó su ayuda. Tuvieron que apretar los puños para no ayudarla. Era su deber cuidar de ella. Pero ellos obedecerían sus deseos irracionales ... por ahora.

Con sus pequeños dedos se tiró en el dobladillo de la camisa en un intento inútil de mantener su modestia. _Todos la habían visto desnuda?_ Se pregunto. La idea la asqueaba. Sin embargo, ella no quería que vieran nada más de lo necesario. Podrían haberla violado. Tal vez lo estaba. Tal vez todo esto era solo un juego para ellos.

Se mordió el labio, lo que obligó a los hombres que se encontraban delante de ella a contener los gemidos. Ella no se dio cuenta, en lugar eso se preocupo por si debía caminar delante de ellos o no. Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo, recordó.

Ella hizo un gesto para que lideraran el camino.

Y tal vez ella no era la chica más inteligente, teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo a continuación.

Pero estaban distraídos y la puerta estaba muy cerca, tal vez diez o quince pies.

Tal vez no debería haber volteado.

Pero lo hizo.

Con tres hombres pisando sus talones.

Ella era_ suya_, después de todo.

* * *

><p>Bueno gente.. les cuento que estoy muy contenta de estar aqui con esta historia y reamente espero que disfruten leerla tanto como yo.<p>

Porfaas dejen un review, que es lo que nos da fuerza a todos para seguir subiendo caps.

Saludos!

Shiishaa :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Es asi señoras y señores, Twilight enterito es propiedad de S. Meyer y no hay nada que hacer..

_Qiero aclarar que esta es una historia de la grandiosa She isn´t here y qiero agradecerle por dejar que la traduzca para que todos podamos disfrutarla. Gracias!_

_Disculpen por la demora, ando con mucho trabajo y no tengo tiempo para nada.. Prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por subir lo mas rapido que pueda!_

_Ahora sii, damas y caballeros.. Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ménage<strong>

Capítulo 3 – _No sientes la electricidad?_

Había algo que decir acerca de la rebelión. Puede ser la cosa más valiente que hayas hecho. También puede ser la cosa más tonta. Puede definirte. Puede liberarte.

_Puede matarte_.

A Bella le gustaba pensar que era valiente y fuerte en su rebelión. Se decía que no importa nada mas, que valía la pena. Y así era. Tal vez terminara muerta en una zanja con el corazón roto, pero al menos caería luchando. Y ella había estado luchando durante mucho tiempo. Estaba cansada. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido en paz en su vida. Era como un perro abusado: no se fiaba de nadie, siempre estaba en el borde con los dientes al descubierto y sus garras afiladas, y corría como el viento cuando el peligro se presentaba. Si el viento era flojo y con talento para las caídas, por supuesto.

Nunca había sido muy fuerte o poderosa, físicamente hablando. Pero era y siempre había sido su meta más grande mantener la cabeza bien puesta. Si había una cosa que no quería perder, era su mente.

Lástima que la vida se empecinaba en lanzarle rocas gigantes. En realidad, eran más como montañas. En serio, apenas había escapado de un chico malo y ahora parecía que la vida la había entregado casi literalmente a tres más. El universo la odiaba. Dios odiaba. Que era ella en contra de ellos? Una prueba más? Ella resultó herida, no podía defenderse, y ¿qué posibilidades tenía ella en contra de tres hombres adultos?

Ni siquiera podía llegar a la puerta principal. El más grande con el pelo rizado y grandes músculos la había cargado encima del hombro como si no pesara nada. Y, teniendo en cuenta los músculos impresionantes y el aterrador lugar, es probable que no le tomara mucho esfuerzo levantarla.

Sabía que había cometido un error. Había tres de ellos, una de ella. No era justo.

El gran gorila se dejo caer en un sofá en lo que supuso era la sala de estar.

Luego se paró frente a ella, formando un semicírculo con los demás. Conoció las miradas furiosas de los hombres cuando miró hacia arriba. Bella sabía lo que era ser considerada poco amable, pero no estaba segura de si esto era lo mismo. Estaban enojados, eso era obvio. El rubio, sobre todo. ¿Quién diablos eran esos tipos? considero que podrían estar involucrados en la esclavitud sexual. Tal vez sólo odiaban a las mujeres. Tal vez eran caníbales. O, quizás, no. El grande parecía que podía comer un caballo, sin embargo.

Aquel con el pelo raro dio un paso adelante, y ella se estremeció, aunque intento con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo. Se detuvo a medio paso, frunciendo el ceño.

El rubio tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Parecía el más enojado. Los otros por lo menos parecían más suaves, más calmos. Este parecía que nunca había sonreído en toda su vida.

Realmente debería poner nombre a esos rostros. No estaría bien que los llamara "hombre gorila" o "Tipo del cabello raro".

Tal vez, si no fueran a hacerle daño realmente, podría ser agradable con ellos.

El del pelo raro le tocó la mejilla, sorprendiéndola."Amor, sé que estás confundida, pero somos buenos. No tengas miedo. No vamos a hacerte daño. "Él sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que se supone derretirían bragas y detendrían el tráfico. Bella sólo parpadeó. Su sonrisa vaciló.

"¿Quién eres tú?"-Preguntó, contenta de que su voz Saliera fuerte y confiada, que era todo lo que podía esperar.

Él sonrió de nuevo, aliviado de que por fin estaban llegando a alguna parte."Edward. Edward Cullen. Un placer conocerte". Ella miró a los otros dos, levantando las cejas.

El grandote respondió en primer lugar."Soy Emmett Cullen, el guapo". Le guiñó un ojo. Trató de no resoplar.

Luego vio al rubio de intimidantes ojos azul intenso. Ella no confiaba en los ojos azules.

Esperó a que él dijera algo. En cambio, continuó observándola detenidamente, como si no hubiera recibido suficiente atención antes.

"Jasper Cullen." Dijo, no había una pizca de simpatía, estaba segura.

Así que todos estaban relacionados? Hermanos, tal vez, a pesar de que todos parecían diferentes, con excepción de la piel pálida y una cierta semejanza en la estructura ósea.

"Y tú, querida?" pregunto Jasper. Ellos querían saber su nombre. Parte de su cerebro le decía que ya sabían quién era y sólo querían jugar con ella. Su primera suposición fue que estaban de acuerdo con _él_ , pero era posible que sinceramente fueran inocentes en todo esto. Pues bien, no entendía entonces por qué la mantenían allí y se empeñaban en llamarla "amor" y "cariño" y todas esas tonterías. Era espeluznante y no tenía ningún sentido. Ellos no eran normales, lo que sea que fuera "normal", y ella estaba segura de que no quería darse cuenta de la cantidad de cordura que les faltaba.

Lo último que necesitaba en la vida era un conjunto de hombres peligrosos con problemas mentales. Pero parece que es lo que eran.

"Bueno, no tienes que ser tímida, amor."Edward dijo, riendo entre dientes. Ella era tan adorable, tan tímido, y tan mala en ocultarlo, Que ya la amaba.

Tosiendo, contestó."Bella".

"Perfecto". Edward dijo."Un bonito nombre para una chica hermosa." Dios, que cursi. Bella apostaría cualquier cosa a que él tenía un libro de frases malas memorizado en su cabeza.

Jasper avanzaba, muy a su pesar .La odiaba, se podría decir. Luego se sentó _a su lado_ , dejando apenas una pulgada entre ellos .Ella apartó la mirada al suelo, no queriendo ser quemada por esa mirada severa. ¿Alguna vez mejoraría?

"Bueno, querida," dijo, "ahora que hemos sido debidamente presentados, creo que es hora de que hablemos."Bella se preparó para lo peor."¿Por qué corres?"Bella giro la cabeza hacia él, sorprendida por la pregunta.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué _no_ corro? Esa es una pregunta estúpida, ya sabes. "Ella sería la primera en admitir que, en ocasiones, hablaba sin pensar. A veces las palabras salían solas y se metía en problemas. Por la expresión perpleja en su cara, sabía que era uno de esos momentos. No era un hombre feliz.

"Estúpida? Creo que es una pregunta perfectamente apropiada, y sería prudente para responder." Él estaba en su cara ahora, pero ella no quería ser una cobarde. No quería dar marcha atrás y dejarse ganar.

Llevaba una dura máscara. A menudo la gente pensaba que era insensible y frío. Odiaba asustarla, claro. Pero ella estaba siendo irracional y ridícula. Él comprendía que estaba molesta aún por lo que le había sucedido antes, pero eso no era excusa para insultarlo.

"Mm., vamos a ver", dijo Bella, dejando que saliera lo mejor de ella, "¿por qué, posiblemente, yo_ soñaría_ siquiera con correr? Bueno, _querido_, para empezar, me desperté en una casa extraña en una cama extraña, con sólo una camisa. ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior, enfermo pervertido? Ah, y entonces aparecen ustedes llamándome "amor" y "cielo" como si fuéramos amantes o algo así! " _Pronto_ , pensaron los tres, "No sé tu! Pero yo No _quiero_ conocerte. Quiero irme de aquí, y preferentemente sin ser maltratada. "

Bella no tenia muchas esperanzas de que conseguiría lo que quería, pero tenía que intentarlo. Fue una declaración audaz, y tal vez un poco tonta.

Jasper hizo algo perturbador entonces. Sonrió. No con una sonrisa de felicidad, la aterro aquella sonrisa.

"Cariño, creo que te has golpeado la cabeza. No sabes lo que estás diciendo." Jasper la tomó por la barbilla. Se encogió, pero su control era fuerte. "Te llamamos cariño y amor, porque _eres_ nuestro amor. "

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué significaba eso exactamente? Algo andaba mal. Y él la odiaba. No había amor para declarar.

Jasper tomó nota de su confusión."No lo sientes, Bella?" Edward y Emmett escuchaban atentamente. Este era el momento que habían estado esperando.

"Sentir qué?"

"La electricidad".

"No entiendo ..."

"Estamos destinados a estar juntos, Bella. Tú eres nuestra y nosotros tuyos."Los ojos de Bella se abrieron del miedo. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello. "Te amamos, Bella. Tú nos amas, también. Relájate y deja que nos encarguemos de ti. Hemos estado esperando por ti. No tienes idea de lo feliz que se siente que estás aquí, aunque las circunstancias hayan sido las peores. Pero vamos a encargarnos de eso muy pronto ". Él frunció el ceño ante la idea del hombre que golpeó a su Bella, pero borro su expresión con la misma rapidez, recordando que gracias a eso ella llego a ellos esa noche."Todos podemos ser felices ahora. No hay que esperar más. Para siempre."

_Sigue esperando, amigo! Porque yo no soy tu amor! Ugh._

La mente de Bella estaba en desorden. Ellos _estaban_ locos. O drogados. Mal, de cualquier manera. Tenía que pensar rápido y evitar la situación, de alguna manera tenia que convencerlos de que ella no era su amor ... o lo que fuere que creyeran. Esto era sin duda la cosa más extraña que jamás había escuchado.

"Umm ... no, no eso no es correcto. Aparte del hecho de que es, um, imposible para cuatro personas estar en la misma relación... eres demasiado viejo para mí. "Bueno, eso era una mentira. Ella tenía dieciocho años. Legal, pero joven, muy joven, y aunque no sabía su edad, estaba segura de que eran unos cuantos años mas grandes. Bella oró para que la cosa de la edad lograra disuadirlos. Muy bien, por lo que sabia a algunos pervertidos le gustaban los menores, pero también había a quienes les gustaban con experiencia. Personalmente, pensaba que era un asco. El sexo en general era desagradable para ella, pero si creían que no podía satisfacerlos sexualmente, tal vez repensarían todo ese supuesto "destino" del que hablaban. Pero probablemente no seria así. No había escuchado que la mayoría de los hombres preferían a las vírgenes inocentes?

Ninguno de los Cullen parecía inmutarse."¿Cuántos años tienes, nena?" Dios! Rogaba que parasen con los apodos ya!

"diecisiete, justo". Mintió. Edward se arrodilló delante de ella, muy cerca, para su gusto. Emmett se quedó atrás, se dio cuenta, agradecía que el menos uno de ellos estuviera siendo respetuoso.

"está bien. Tú no eres una niña. Incluso si lo fueras, te esperaremos." le informó Edward.

Enfermos, tres enfermos. En el fondo de su mente, Bella se preguntó si había cámaras escondidas en la casa. Era lo único que tenia algún sentido, pero era poco probable.¿Cómo podían estar tan mal?

Ella estaba tan horrorizada, que casi no se dio cuenta de que Jasper se había acercado a ella.

E iba a darle un beso!

"¡No!"Bella lo rechazó, indignada y cabreada. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Jasper se sorprendió, pero eso no le impidió volver a intentarlo.

"Jazz, da marcha atrás."

Bella miró a Emmett. Él era su defensor.

Jasper se puso de pie, enojado."Tengo permiso para besar a mi mujer si quiero, Emmett. No me digas qué hacer."

"Ven aquí".Emmett susurró, señalando a la sala de al lado. Jasper asintió con la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula, y la señalo a Edward para que vigilara a Bella y se asegurara de que no volviera a intentar marcharse.

Jasper odiaba que lo manden.

Emmett lo acorralo."Ella no está lista, Jazz. Por el amor de Dios, dale tiempo! tiene miedo y no nos conoce. Míralo desde su punto de vista. Un grupo de chicos le dice que está destinada, que son almas gemelas y ella básicamente no tiene otra opción! No sabemos lo que le ha pasado, pero sí sabemos que está traumatizada, y forzarla no le ayudará. "

Jasper apretó los puños."Pero le dije que íbamos a protegerla y que está a salvo. No se supone que tome esa actitud. Debería corresponder a nuestro amor, no rechazarnos, incluso si se trata de una situación peculiar. Ella debería sentir la conexión. Tenía que hacerlo! _Nosotros_ lo hicimos. Estoy harto de esperar, Emmett. He estado esperando por casi veintisiete años y no puedo esperar mucho más ahora que la hemos encontrado, ahora que está en realidad en nuestra propia casa. "

Emmett se frotó la frente, hizo hincapié en que era muy raro que Jasper se comportara así." hombre, obligarla no hará que se enamore de nosotros. Vas a hacer que nos odie. Así que haznos un favor a todos y cálmate. Estará lista para nosotros al final, ¿de acuerdo? Ten un poco de paciencia. Ella vale la pena. "

Jasper entornó los ojos y teniendo en cuenta lo dicho por su hermano, Admitió."Pensé que era el más viejo."

Emmett gruñó."No, yo soy más viejo. Y más maduro."

Jasper se rió."Por supuesto. Lo que tú digas."Luego se puso serio."¿Crees que va a tratar de huir de nuevo? Ella sabe que somos los buenos."

"Yo no me sorprendería. No confía en nosotros."Emmett suspiró."Tenemos que averiguar qué le pasó y quien le hizo daño."

Jasper asintió con la cabeza."Y matar a ese hijo de puta."

"Por supuesto. ¿Estamos bien?"

"Sí, no va a ser fácil, sin embargo."

"Lo entiendo. Quiero besarla, también, y tenerla desnuda lo antes posible, pero supongo que increíblemente tendré que esperar para todas esas cosas."

Edward la miró como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Era desconcertante. Bella se alejo lo más lejos que pudo, no quería ofenderlo, pero deseaba evitar más ataques a sus labios.

Miró a Jasper con cautela cuando volvió con Emmett. Esta vez se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, dándole espacio suficiente para que no se sintiera amenazada. Lo que sea que Emmett le hubiera dicho había surtido efecto.

"Lo siento por eso." Dijo Jasper."Es duro resistirse cuando estás aquí. Sin embargo," se inclinó mas cerca de ella, "sabes que yo nunca te haría daño, ¿verdad querida?"

"Seguro". Respondió Bella, aunque ciertamente _no_ lo sabía con seguridad. Locos. No paraban de decir que no le harían daño, y eso le hizo pensar que sí. Ellos no eran muy buenos en la persuasión.

Bella decidió ser amable, reconociendo que no haría ningún bien antagonizando a estos hombres. Si ellos se comportaban, así lo haría ella.

Y siempre había una pequeña posibilidad de que se olvidaran de todo ese absurdo amor.

"Me vendaron." dijo, notando las vendas que cubrían sus heridas."Gracias".

_No, eso no era difícil, ¿verdad? Si intentaba ser dulce, quizás, seria más fácil._

Los hermanos sonrieron."De nada, Bella." Respondió Jasper."¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Bella asintió con la cabeza, un poco reacia, pero alegre de que no estaba siendo tan exigente como antes.

"¿Por qué no quieres ir al hospital?"

Oh. Mala pregunta. Ella se movió en su asiento."Um... ya sabes ..."

"No, no sabemos. Estábamos muy preocupados, pero la idea de ir parecía asustarte, así que decidimos manejarlo aquí. ¿Por qué te asusta?"

Bella jugueteó con los dedos. Podía confiar en ellos? Probablemente no, pero si estaban mintiendo, era el momento de averiguarlo.

"Él... él trabaja allí. James, quiero decir."

James. El nombre envió una sacudida de rabia a través de ellos. Este jodido James era su novio, y un médico.

"Él es un médico?"Edward preguntó.

Bella asintió con la cabeza."Realmente no lo conocen?" todavía sentía sospechas.

"No, deberíamos?" Pregunto Emmett, honestamente confundido por la pregunta.

"Y a mí. Ustedes nunca me habían visto o escuchado de mí antes? No saben quien es James, nunca lo conocieron? Ninguno de ustedes?"

"Por supuesto que no." Ellos fruncieron el ceño. Seguramente recordarían haberse reunido con ella, o simplemente haberla visto.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ellos estaban diciendo la verdad, por lo que ella podía decir. Podían ser fanáticos, o locos, pero al menos no eran amigos de James.

No quería aclarar nada más por el momento. No quería hablar de esto, de _él_ .Pero ellos querían saber, porque era natural ser curioso.

Tenía que tratar de salir de allí. Cuanto más tiempo se quedara más probable era que la encontrara.

Y los Cullen eran todavía un montón de bichos raros.

"¿Puedo irme ahora?"

Los ojos de Jasper se oscurecieron. Ella estaba siendo irracional otra vez."No."

Se llenaron de lágrimas los ojos de Bella."¿Por qué? No pueden retenerme aquí! Puedo irme si quiero".

"No, no puedes."

"Yo no soy una prisionera! Déjenme ir. No pueden mantenerme aquí contra mi voluntad."

"Sí, podemos. Estamos ayudándote. ¿Y dónde mierda piensas ir, de todos modos?"Jasper la agarró por los hombros."Volverás a él? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres regresar con hijo de puta que te hizo esto? Bueno, ¿adivina qué? Puedes irte olvidando de tu novio, Bella. Ningún bastardo que trate a su mujer de esa forma merece vivir. Y tú es_ nuestra_ , ¿Entendido? "

Bella se quedó en silencio un momento, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro."No es mi novio."-Susurró.

"Oh, sí, y quien es?"

"Él es mi papá".

* * *

><p>Bueno.. aqui llegamos por hoy.. espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Ah! y quiero agradecer a:

*Haruhi23

*Mafer Hale Cullen

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me encanta saber que piensan u opinan de la historia. Un besote! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui estoy, nuevamente subiendo capi.. quiero pedirles muchas disculpas por haberme atrasado tanto pero estuve con algunos problemas personales-familiares que no me permitieron prestarle mucha atencion a la historia (ni a nada mas, realmente).**

**Quiero agradecer tambien a todas/todos por sus reviews, me alegro mucho leerlos y saber cuales sos sus opiniones acerca de todo esto. Gracias por todos sus buenos deseos y por tomarse ese tiempito que para mi significa muchisimo.**

**Prometo a partir de hoy regularizar esta situacion, y tengo previsto publicar los dias domingo y jueves de cada semana.**

**Ahora si, les dejo con el capii, espero que les guste mucho y nos leemos!**

* * *

><p><span>Ménage<span>

_Capítulo 4 – La Ruptura del árbol familiar_

Cuando Edward era un niño, su padre llevaba a toda la familia hasta la casa en el lago durante el verano. Lo que más amaba sobre los veranos eran los paseos en bote. Carlisle Cullen llevaba a sus hijos, su padre y su hermano, Marcus, a pasear el día entero. Esme tenía la cena lista cuando regresaban y todo el mundo se reunía en el comedor y comía y reía por horas. Era una de las pocas veces del el año en que estaban todos juntos.

Edward tenía doce años cuando su abuelo murió. Su padre no dijo una palabra durante casi una semana después, pero se sentó en silencio con sus hijos y esposa, triste. De repente, los veranos dejaron de ser tan divertidos.

Un año más tarde, la esposa de su tío Marcus murió en un extraño accidente. Fue alcanzada por un rayo, y nadie pudo hacer nada por ella. Fue devastador, especialmente para Marcus y su hija Alice, que tenía diez años en ese momento.

La familia parecía estar rompiéndose. No hubo más veranos en el lago ni paseos en bote. Incluso este había explotado misteriosamente hacia un tiempo atrás.

No hubo más tragedias delante, pero lo que nunca cambió fue la forma unida de la familia Cullen. Carlisle y Esme eran los mejores padres.

Así que cuando Bella les dijo que era su padre, el gran villano, imaginaran su horror. Ya era bastante malo cuando creían que era un novio o un extraño, pero ¿su propio padre?

¿Cómo puede alguien hacerle eso a su hija? ¿Qué tipo de persona haría eso?

Sin embargo, no cambió la forma en que querían tratar con el hijo de puta. Ellos sabían que él era un médico y que su nombre era James. Bella no dijo cuál era su apellido.

No podía ser demasiado difícil de averiguar. Era posible que Bella fuera estudiante de Forks, en el supuesto que viviera allí. Pero ¿por qué no la habían visto nuca, entonces?

Y tal vez... sí, puede que su padre conociera a este tipo, James. Ambos eran médicos, y Carlisle conocía a todos en su profesión. Edward hizo una nota mental para llamar a su padre más tarde.

-o-

La mañana del sábado llegó con una tormenta eléctrica. Bella estaba dormida en el sofá, se había negado a tomar cualquiera de sus camas, no por bondad, sino porque la idea le repugnaba.

Ella había hecho una amistad con Emmett, y así era él quien hacía guardia en la sala para asegurarse de que no huyera. Ella era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo prefería antes que a Edward o Jasper.

Edward, por ejemplo, deseaba golpearse a sí mismo en la cabeza por ser tan idiota. Él se consideraba un caballero, pero apenas había podido controlar las ganas de besarla la última noche, aunque no era insistente como Jasper había sido había cometido muchas imprudencias en los momentos más inoportunos. No podía creer lo desconsiderado que había sido. Por supuesto, ella les tenía miedo. Por supuesto estaba asustada por su comportamiento. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Ella tenía todo el derecho a tener miedo, y no había podido notar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sólo veía lo que él quería.

A pesar de la rabia que tenía hacia su padre, a pesar de sus lágrimas, Edward era incapaz de renunciar a su atracción por Bella. Ella no tenía necesidad de ser manoseada por un montón de chicos calientes. Fue un error desearla de esa manera en este momento.

Él sabía que sus hermanos tenían el mismo dilema. La aparición de Bella en sus vidas, fue muy repentina, y no había sido como ellos esperaban. Era abrumador, como se les dijo que sería, pero no estaban acostumbrados a tratar con tanta lujuria.

La culpa lo devoró. Estaba seguro de que le disgustaba a Bella enormemente. Él solo quería hacer lo correcto, probarse a sí mismo. Pero parecía que Emmett había sido el único con éxito en eso.

Jasper se recluyó en su habitación después de que Bella descaradamente le dijo que le gustaría que se fuera, preferiblemente para siempre. De inmediato salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. No había llegado aún a desayunar.

Edward salió de su habitación temprano, después de haber pasado la noche casi sin dormir. Bella estaba acurrucada en el sofá con una manta sobre su cuerpo delgado. Todavía llevaba su camiseta, y había aceptado con gratitud un par de calzoncillos de Emmett ya que sus bragas estaban en la lavadora. Eran demasiado grandes, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a andar por ahí desnuda. Emmett fingió que no le importaba.

Edward la miró mientas se dirigía a la cocina. Ella era tan adorable. Su pelo oscuro, su hermoso rostro… y tuvo que resistirse a ir más lejos.

Emmett estaba roncando en el sillón reclinable.

Edward considero despertar a Bella para el desayuno, pero decidió no molestarla. Ella necesitaba un buen sueño, y podría comer cuando despertara.

Se sirvió un poco de cereal. Jasper hizo huevos y tostadas. Edward no quería perder el tiempo inútilmente cocinando y Emmett era un peligro con cualquier tipo de utensilios de cocina. Así que, solo tomo el cereal.

Pero ¿y si Bella quería huevos? No es como si él no supiera hacerlo. Y se veía hambrienta. Dios, era probable que estuviera muerta de hambre. Eso es todo. Haría el desayuno.

Se puso a trabajar, decidido a prepararle un desayuno saludable.

De pronto, sintió suaves pasos que se dirigían hacia él mientras permanecía de pie delante de la estufa. Se dio la vuelta y se vio cara a cara con Bella. Ella parecía medio dormida, y le preocupo que quizás la hubiera despertado por el alboroto que había hecho en la cocina.

"Bella..." se sorprendió mirándola otra vez. "Buenos días. Co-¿cómo te sientes?" Le dolía ver los moretones purpura alrededor de su ojo izquierdo y la forma en que se destacaba sobre su piel pálida.

Bella se limpió su ojo bueno y bostezó. "Duele un poco, pero por lo demás bien. Gracias por preguntar." Ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, somnolienta, antes de mirar los huevos que tenía a en la sartén.

"¿Hambrienta?" -Preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta. Bella asintió con la cabeza, un poco avergonzada. No había comido nada desde... hmm... el jueves por la noche? Podría haber pasado tanto tiempo? Sí, debía ser. Recordó que ella no podía soportar la comida del viernes, a sabiendas de lo que el día traería. Estaba tan nerviosa que tenía miedo de que comer la haría vomitar. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba muerta de hambre.

"Hice huevos para ti, si eso está bien. No sé lo que te gusta. Hay fruta, también, y pan tostado. Te traeré algo de beber. Vamos a ver, tenemos jugo de naranja, jugo de manzana, refresco, cerveza, café, té, agua.."

"El agua está bien." Bella sonrió, divertida por su atención. Se sentó en la mesa, poniendo su cabeza entre las manos.

Edward puso un plato de huevos y pan tostado delante suyo, junto con un vaso de agua fría. Se sentó frente a ella. Tenía la firme intención de respetar su espacio. Lo destruiría ahuyentarla.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Así que ... todavía estás aquí."

Bella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. "Pensé que me querían aquí." O lo exigían, mejor dicho… como fuera.

"Lo hago. Hacemos. Solo pensé que con Emmett y Jasper uno fuera de combate y el otro escondido en su habitación, intentarías irte o algo."

Bella parecía pensativa por un minuto. La verdad era que no había estado pensando en escapar cuando se despertó. "Bueno, no es que tenga un lugar a dónde ir. Yo no tengo amigos por aquí o familia. ¿Incluso, tú me habrías dejado ir si lo intentaba?"

Edward desvió la mirada.

¿Lo haría? Probablemente no.

"Yo ... no sé, Bella. Admito que te quiero aquí por razones personales, pero también está la cuestión de tu seguridad. Yo no creo que pudiera dejarte ir, sabiendo que no estas a salvo." Sus ojos se encontraron. "Pero yo quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que sientas esta casa como tuya, y no que te sientas obligada a quedarte. ... Sólo... nos puedes dar una oportunidad?"

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon. ¿Qué quiso decir? "No voy a tener sexo con ustedes."

Las cejas de Edward se dispararon. "Eso es ... eso no es lo que quise decir." Tartamudeaba. Joder, es que ella pensaba que solo la querían allí para eso?

"Bueno. No soy un juguete sexual." Tal vez ella no tenía que haber dicho eso, pero empezó a entrar en pánico sobre todo después del "darnos una oportunidad". Parecía bastante agradable, no como un hombre con un calabozo sexual secreto y una colección de látigos. Pero era un chico. Los chicos quieren sexo. No es que las mujeres no lo quisieran, también, pero no eran tan... necesitadas.

"Bella," tomó su mano en la suya, olvidándose de su espacio personal, "no es sólo deseo lo que siento por ti. Quiero decir, obviamente estamos muy atraídos hacia ti," él tomó una respiración profunda, "pero ... y sé que no crees esto, pero te amo, tan loco como suena. Sé que acabas de conocerme y realmente no me conoces todavía, pero es la verdad. Y nos encantaría que pudieras llegar a conocernos. No puedo esperar para aprender todo lo que pueda acerca de ti. Por favor, ¿podemos intentarlo? " Era consciente de que su voz sonaba desesperada, patética, incluso, pero no le importaba. No debía dejarle una sola duda de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Bella examinó sus manos unidas. Sinceramente, su situación era terrible. Ella había muerto casi y si no tenía ningún lugar seguro donde ir. Por lo menos aquí, con estos tres hombres que afirmaban su amor y su deseo de protegerla, sabía que tenía algo de seguridad. ¿Y quién iba a encontrarla aquí?

Hasta donde sabia, su padre la creía muerta. Devorada por un oso, tal vez, o en el fondo del mar. No le sorprendería que él y sus secuaces la buscaran, pero era poco probable que la encontrara aquí.

Así que aceptó. Ella no tenía absolutamente ninguna intención de tener una relación sentimental con estos hombres Cullen, y ciertamente no había tenido relaciones sexuales, pero ella estaba dispuesta a ser su amiga. Tal vez se darían cuenta de que no la amaban, después de todo, si pasaban más tiempo con ella y llegaban a conocerla. Su padre siempre le recrimino lo antipática que era. Él le dijo que no podría hacer un amigo, si lo intentaba. No era cierto, por supuesto. Pero ella no quería amigos. Nadie podía saber la verdad acerca de su vida, su hogar. No tenía muchas opciones realmente.

"Me gustaría eso." Dijo.

Edward sonrió. "Genial. ¿Podemos empezar ahora?" Estaba ansioso, confesó.

"Seguro".

"Bueno, entonces ... ¿cuál es tu color favorito?"

Bella se rió entre dientes. "haces preguntas difíciles, ¿no? Um, azul. O púrpura. Me gustan los dos. ¿Y el tuyo?"

"Azul".

Bella asintió con la cabeza. "¿Qué hacen?"

"Somos profesores".

"¿quieres decir, todos ustedes?" Bella no podía imaginar que estos tipos fueran profesores. Ellos no eran como los que había comúnmente en la escuela.

"Sí. En Forks."

"Ah. Eso es gracioso. Yo nunca he oído hablar de tres hermanos que trabajen en la misma escuela. No es algo raro?"

Edward se echó a reír. "Lo fue al principio. Jasper y yo empezamos juntos. Verlo caminar por el pasillo todos los días me recordaba de nuestros días de secundaria, solo que ahora los maestros éramos nosotros. Es bueno, sin embargo. Podemos relacionarnos con los demás en ese sentido . Tenemos los mismos problemas con los estudiantes, y las mismas tensiones. Excepto Emmett. Emmett no destaca tanto. "

Esto iba bien, pensó Edward. No estaban discutiendo. Era un buen comienzo.

"Y dime, tu asistes al instituto de Forks?" -Preguntó, tomando un sorbo de su café. Había estado pensando en eso desde que se conocieron.

Bella dudó, encontrando el cuadro colgado en la pared interesante de repente. "Uh ... no."

"Oh, ¿Dónde entonces? Pensé que era el único instituto del pueblo. ¿No viven aquí?"

Bella frunció los labios. "Comenzaría ahora. Nos mudamos el año pasado."

"¿De dónde?"

"Nuevo México. Hemos vivido en muchos lugares."

Quería preguntarle sobre su padre. Tenía las preguntas en la punta de la lengua. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ¿Ha estado haciéndolo por mucho tiempo? ¿Dónde está tu mamá? ¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Te importaría mucho si le arranco la cabeza?

Pero ella no quería hablar de él. Se preguntó también si amaba a su padre a pesar de todo. Parecía impensable con un ojo negro y un millón de golpes en la ecuación. No podía envolver su mente alrededor de la idea de amar a alguien que le hiciera eso. Pero él era su padre. Tal vez ella no quería dejarlo ir. Podía ser que se sintiera obligada a quedarse con él.

La posibilidad de que pudiera volver a ese monstruo horrorizo a Edward. Bajo ninguna circunstancia lo permitiría.

Edward se esforzó por controlar sus pensamientos. No había ninguna razón para ponerse nervioso. Ella no dijo que quería volver con él. Por lo que él podía ver, tenía la intención de mantenerse lo más lejos posible.

La muchacha se hizo con su pan tostado y huevos. Ahora se estaba moviendo su copa de mano en mano. Habían caído en la etapa difícil de la conversación. Odiaba eso. Le encantaba escuchar su conversación. El simple hecho de su presencia, sobre todo cuando no estaba loco, lo hizo feliz.

"¿Cómo va la herida?" Hizo un gesto a su pecho vendado y la clavícula.

Bella se había olvidado de casi todo. "Está bien. Un poco incómodo, supongo, pero he tenido peores."

Bella se congeló entonces. No había querido decir eso. Edward se congelo con ella. Sintió su ira haciendo una reaparición, pero hizo todo lo posible para silenciarla. Había que guardar la rabia para cuando tuviera a James delante suyo.

"Tenemos que cambiar los apósitos." Declaró, esperando relajarse. Tomó la decisión de no dejarse apresar por información por el momento.

"Oh, ¿crees que lo necesito? Se siente bien, y sólo ha pasado una noche."

"Más vale prevenir que curar. Lo voy a hacer. Mi papá nos enseñó a hacer estas cosas a una edad temprana. No quiero que tengas una infección."

Bella se sentía un poco incómoda. ¿Debía quitarse la camisa? Ugh. ¿Iba a verla desnuda? ¿Y dónde había que poner el sujetador? Ella se lo volvería a poner pronto, decidió. Tenía que tener su dignidad intacta.

"Vamos a ver." Dijo.

Emmett llego corriendo entonces, con una mirada frenética en su rostro.

"Bella es-"

Se detuvo cuando la vio, sentada inocentemente, vestida con sus calzoncillos y una gran camiseta con un vaso de agua en la mano. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias a Dios! Me desperté y no estabas ahí. Pensé que te habías ido." Emmett dejó caer en la silla junto a ella, cayendo hacia atrás y acercando su enorme cuerpo hacia ella. "Es bueno verte. Estas bien cariño?"

Bella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?" pregunto, como si hicieran esto todos los días y Bella fuera sólo uno más de ellos.

Edward la miró, midiendo su reacción. Emmett era tan casual y fácil a su lado. Deseó ser así. "Tengo que corregir exámenes. Pero eso puede esperar."

"Eh," saludó Emmett su mano en el aire, "sólo van a desaprobar de todos modos, así que ¿por qué gastar un día trabajando? Vamos a pasar un buen rato. Ah, ya sé! Vamos a ver una película!"

"En un sábado por la mañana?"

"Duh. Los fines de semana son para relajarse, Tontward. Esto significa películas, palomitas de maíz, y mala televisión. ¿Qué dices tú, Bella?"

¿Una película? En realidad, eso sonaba muy bien. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi una película?

"Me encantaría" respondió. Emmett y Edward estaban contentos y sorprendidos de su reacción, se encontraba muy emocionada por la perspectiva.

"¿Qué película?" quiso saber Bella.

Emmett sonrió. "Uno de mis favoritos de siempre, 'El ataque de los tomates asesinos" ¿Alguna vez lo viste? "

Bella se rió. "No."

"Bueno, eso va a cambiar! Vengan, Edward y Bella. ¡Adelante!" Y se metió en la sala de estar, como el loco que era. Bella no podía dejar de reír.

"Me gusta. Es divertido." Dijo.

Edward se levantó y le ofreció su mano. Ya se sentía mejor. Estaba empezando a acercarse a ellos, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella los amara, también ...

Emmett empujó el sillón más cercano a la TV, una pantalla plana grande, mientras que Bella tomó el sofá con Edward a una distancia segura a su lado.

"Bella, prepárate para la mejor experiencia de tu vida!" exclamó. "nunca volverás a ver a los tomates de la misma manera!"

Bella y Edward se echaron a reír.

Bella verdaderamente se sentía cómoda, algo que no sucedía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y después de esto, estaba segura de que no iba a cambiar.

La película comenzó, y Bella prestó mucha atención. Tenía ganas de una buena risa.

A los pocos minutos, le pareció sentir algo raro a su lado. Miró a su izquierda, y encontró a Jasper mirándola fijamente.

Mierda.


End file.
